Nathan Petrelli World 8
Nathan is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He has the abilities of Flight, Belief Induction, Ability Preservation and Enhanced Durability, and 1 more possible unmanifested. In addition to his canon family, he also has a younger half-sister, Hira Spektor, 2 nieces, Jess Petrelli and Zamora Spektor, and 2 additional sons, Lucas and Thomas. He is currently engaged to Naomi Goldsmith. Abilities In World 8, Nathan possesses 4 abilities, with one more which he is yet to manifest. They are all synthetic, and were given to him using the formula when he was in his twenties, but he doesn't know this because his memories of the event were later removed. *His first ability is the same as his canon one: Flight. With this, he can defy gravity, levitate and fly at up to supersonic speeds. He is protected from any ill-effects of flying, e.g. air resistance, lower air pressures and low temperatures. *He has also manifested the ability of Belief Induction, with which he can control what others believe, using vocal commands and requests. *His third ability is Ability Preservation. This prevents his other abilities from being blocked, removed or negated in any way, whether from drugs, from other abilities or from eclipses. *His fourth ability is Enhanced Durability. This makes him more durable than a normal human, able to endure more pain and resist physical attacks and damage more easily. *His fifth and final ability is unknown and unmanifested. Family & Relationships *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Brother - Peter Petrelli *Sister - Hira Spektor *Sister in law - Rhia Petrelli *Nieces - Jess Petrelli, Zamora Spektor *Sons - Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Lucas Petrelli, Thomas Petrelli *Daughter - Claire Bennet *Fiancee - Naomi Goldsmith History In this world, Nathan's history corresponded to canon until the end of volume 2. He was present when the virus was released because Rhia Jones had asked him to come, hoping he could persuade Peter not to trust Adam. He was exposed to the virus when it was released, and collapsed ill shortly afterwards in the middle of a press conference about it. He soon entered a coma, and nearly died. However, the cure - a mixture of Claire Bennet's regenerative blood and Mohinder Suresh's antibodies - was discovered and gained just in time to save him. When the persecution of evolved humans began, Nathan was warned of this by Rhia and he initially hid in Mexico. When he learned that many others, including his brother, were hiding in Russia, he flew there to join them. Here he met his illegitimate younger sister, Hira Spektor, for the first time. He was also one of those who participated in the raid to free Peter after he was captured. After the hunting was ceased, Nathan returned to America. He is now living in New York, trying to return to a normal life, and has recently returned to politics. He is now the Junior Senator for New York, having been offered this position by Tracy Strauss. He manifested Belief Induction shortly after starting the job. He had a brief relationship with Tracy, but this ended after she caught him with another woman. He manifested Ability Preservation shortly after meeting Nae Goldsmith. He also learned that Tracy was pregnant with his son, and Nae nearly left him over this, assuming that the child was conceived during their own relationship. She learned her mistake when she confronted him over it, and detected the truth. After learning of his father's involvement in Pinehearst, Nathan flew to New Jersey and tried to persuade Arthur out of the idea. Instead, Arthur tried to absorb his abilities when he learned that Nathan opposed it, but he was foiled by Nathan's ability preservation. This led to the ability being identified, and to the plan which defeated Arthur and Pinehearst. Months afterwards, shortly after his sons were born, Nathan proposed to Nae after she offered to leave him so that his new family could be together. She also explained the reason that he and Tracy had twin sons instead of only one boy: Tracy had unknowingly replicated their son during her labour. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". This could refer to how he has, on occasion, believed that his abilities were given to him by God. His surname of Petrelli is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.